Lithium (e.g., lithium-ion) batteries typically include an electrode formed from lithium metal. For instance, lithium metal may be used to form the anode (e.g., negative electrode) of a lithium battery cell. Lithium metal may be an ideal material for the anode of a lithium battery cell due to the high specific capacity of lithium metal. Notably, at approximately 4400 milliampere-hours per gram (mAh/g), the specific capacity of lithium metal is more than ten times higher than that of graphite, which has a specific capacity of only 372 mAh/g.